Dead Hearts
by AlisonDiLaurentis
Summary: Bastet chooses a new Uniter. Alek/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Where are you?<em>**

**_- B_**

She hit the reply button on her phone and began typing her response.

**_On my way_**

**_- A_**

She was about to hit send when she heard footsteps, looking up she saw three people coming her way. The youngest girl of the group had a look of horror on her face, she was going to ask her what was wrong when she felt cold metal against her neck, then a stinging sensation. She began to feel woozy, as if she stood up to fast, she could hear someone shout no as a wave of nausea overcame her. Her vision clouded and she accidentally hit send as she started to fall.

And then she _died_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Chloe waited, breathing shallowly, for the familiar pulse to start again. As she waited she thought back as to what caused her to lose another life. She thought she was going to meet her father, finally get some answers, built up all this hope, just for it to be a set up by the Order to kill her. And kill her they did. She felt ashamed and angry that she was so easily fooled. She was careless. Chloe sighed, the hollow silence in her chest going on and on. Then the world began to change. A vast rushing sound filled her ears, like a high wind, like a subway train approaching at a furious speed, pushing the air before it. There was a flash of golden light, causing her eyes to blink rapidly, when the haziness was gone a beautiful, exotic women stood in front of her. She was tall and slim, her face oval shaped with a long nose and full lips, her hair dark as night. But what really threw Chloe off was the golden eyes and cat ears protruding from her head. Though the striking women emitted an sense of power she felt an instant connection. A sense of familiarity. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice horse.

The women looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "I am Bastet." Her voice was light and enchanting, spell bounding Chloe who's eyes widened. "And we need to talk." Chloe nodded. "I am afraid I made a mistake in bestowing you the title of the Uniter. It seems you put your own wants before the good of others. Which leads you to make mistakes. Mistakes the Mai can't afford. I thought you were the one, you were raised by a human, the perfect candidate to bring peace. I was wrong. And I'm sorry."

Surprise and guilt flooded through her and she looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry I let you down."

Bastet smiled sadly, "As much as this pains me I have to choose a new Uniter. And when I do, I would like you to look out for her. Guide her."

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat, "Of course. But how will I know who she is?"

"You will know when you see her." And with those parting words, Bastet started to fade. And Chloe's heart beat once. Then nothing. Again. Then nothing. Two beats, three beats, four, irregularly spaced and without pattern. Her sight returned, washing back in pixilated smudges. When her vision cleared completely, she saw that Brian laid next to her unmoving. Terror filled her entire body as she rushed to his side. She felt for a pulse but there was none.

Tears fell from her eyes, "No."

"Chloe?" She heard Amy call her.

"He's dead!" She sobbed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Chloe sighed as she pushed clothes from one end of the rack to the next, uninterested. It has been a year since that night at the theater where she lost the title of the Uniter and Brian went into a coma. While she thought she was going to see her dad at the theater, she was met by The Order. They killed her, but Brian didn't know that when he kissed her. Which should of resulted in his death, like it did Xavier, but instead he went into a coma. At the same time Zane, Jasmine's ex-boyfriend poisoned Valentina and attacked Jasmine. Alek walked in on the whole thing, and as he was about to attack the other Mai, Zane revealed he was Alek's brother. Giving him time to escape. No one has seen him since. After that night the Order lost their interest in her and so did Alek and Jasmine. Her life was back to the way it was before she found out she was Mai, but now she was a Junior. Both Amy and Paul did all they could to help Chloe move on, but no matter what they did it seemed like the old Chloe was not coming back. The light that once filled her eyes, the spark that made her who she was burned out. Even her mom was at a lost of what to do. _But how could she do anything when she didn't know the whole truth?_

"Hey," Amy's cheery voice pulled Chloe from her inner monologue, "what do you think of this?" Amy smiled excitedly, holding up a tank top with french wording and a cross.

Chloe glanced at it, "It's nice."

Amy's smile turned into a frown, "Could you at least try and have a good time?"

"I am trying." Amy gave her a look, "I'll try harder." Amy smiled and happily went back to looking at the store's merchandise. Chloe sighed and went to browse another rack. _She was trying, she really was. But how do you get rid of the cold and empty feeling in your stomach, like your heart and soul was ripped out and stomped on? How do you get rid of it when it was your own doing? _When she was halfway through the rack a shirt finally caught her gaze, it was a black over sized studded pyramid tee. Just as she was about to grab it someone else took it. She looked up into the strikingly blue eyes of the girl who grabbed the shirt she wanted and she felt something shift. A sense of hope filled her being. A feeling that this tiny girl with the baby blue eyes was going to mend all the bad things, not just in her life, but in the lives of many. This was the new Uniter. She could feel it in her bones.

"I'm sorry. Did you want this?" The young girl asked Chloe, her voice soft and warm, like a summer breeze**.**

Chloe stared at her frozen in place, "You can have it."

"Are you sure?" She questioned, politely.

"Yeah." Chloe breathed, unsure of how to act.

The girl tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear, "Okay." She offered a small smile before continuing to browse the store.

Amy came up behind her, "I think Paul would just love this on me. Don't you?" She held up a little black number. "Hello! Earth to Chloe!" Amy waved a hand in front of her face.

"I have to call Alek and Jasmine." Chloe ignored her and pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket.

Amy blinked, "What? Why? What's going on?"

"I found the new Uniter." Chloe kept her gaze on the mystery girl.

Amy followed Chloe's gaze, "Who her? She's a tiny thing?"

Chloe gave her a look. "I know that's like calling the kettle black, but you'd think the Uniter would be some tall amazon with bronze skin, black hair and green eyes. Not your average Jane." Amy didn't know it, but she almost described the goddess Bastet perfectly. Chloe bit her lip as she waited impatiently for Alek to pick up.

"Hello?" Alek's voice was flat. The cocky, arrogant tone that he used to have gone. _Or maybe it was because it was her calling? _

Knowing he wasn't thrilled to be on the phone with her, she just cut to the chase, "I found her."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

At 5:37 Aurelia took the items she wanted to purchase to the register, a couple of shirts, a few pants and two dresses. She had almost half an hour to get to the beach, where the current party was being thrown. She really wasn't a party person anymore, but she promised her friends Bianca and Alexa she'd go.

"Hello." said the sales clerk, "Did you find everything okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Aurelia smiled.

The sales clerk rang up her items, "Your total is $171.99 dollars." She swiped her debit card down the slot and punched in her pin. Do you want cash back? No. Is your total $171.99 dollars? Yes. The cashier handed her, her bag of clothes, "Have a nice day!"

"You too." She headed for the exit squeezing past a tall blonde guy and a pretty dark skinned girl. As she headed to her car her cell rang, _We're building it up, To break it back down. _Signalling she had a new text from Bianca.

**_Where are you?- B_**

Fixing her hold on the shopping bag she hit the reply button on her phone and began typing her response.

**_On my way- A_**

She was about to hit send when she heard footsteps, looking up she saw three people coming her way. The youngest girl of the group had a look of horror on her face, she was going to ask her what was wrong when she felt cold metal against her neck, then a stinging sensation. She began to feel woozy, as if she stood up to fast, she could hear someone shout no as a wave of nausea overcame her. Her vision clouded and she accidentally hit send as she started to fall. And then she _died_.

**~x~**

Chloe sat at the edge of the chair with her head in her hands, if only they were a few minutes faster the new Uniter wouldn't have lost her first life. Hell, she wouldn't even be in this mess if Chloe took being the Uniter more seriously. All she could do was hope this was the first life she lost. The guilt she felt for the past year, intensified and she fought back tears. All of this was her fault.

"This isn't your fault." Chloe scoffed. "She's going to lose lives. Just like you did." said Valentina.

"This is too soon. She doesn't even know what she is."

"Neither did you." Jasmine said, returning from checking on the Uniter.

Chloe stood up, "It's suppose to be different with her. I was suppose to help, but I failed her. I screwed up, again."

"Sitting here and blaming yourself isn't going to help her either." Chloe took a deep breath, Valentina was right, when the Uniter woke up she was going to need Chloe. And she needed to put her first. She lost the title of the Uniter because she couldn't put other's needs first. But she will now. Chloe will guide her like she promised Bastet she would. The self wallowing will have to be put on the back burner for now. And maybe just maybe, by helping the new Uniter she could redeem herself and start living again.

**~x~**

Aurelia was surrounded by darkness. Strange noises, padding footsteps, and the occasional scream echoed and died in strange ways. Everything felt distorted. There was a indistinct halo of hazy light, then something growled behind her and shoved her hard. She pitched forward toward the light and into empty space, she felt like she was spinning, her weight being forced back into her skin. Her eyes shot open and air filled her lungs, like she was coming out from under water. As her breathing returned to normal she was aware of the soreness in her muscles, "Ahh." She felt like she was hit by a car. _No a train. Yeah, it felt more like a train._

"Can you move?" A British voice said.

Aurelia looked up, a boy with honey brown eyes, blonde hair and a amazing jawline, the same boy who was at Urban Outfitters, towered over her. "Hello?" She said meekly.

"Can you move?" He asked again in the same controlled, British tone. Aurelia sat up. It was the hardest thing she could ever remember doing, like pushing herself trough a million pounds of dirt. Her head swam, for a moment there was two flat gingerbread guys in front of her.

She coughed, "I feel like I'm going to be sick." As soon as she had got the words out, a trash bin was in front of her, she took hold of it. She wondered how he had got it so fast, but didn't question it as she began puking, the bed shifted as the British guy sat beside her and held her hair. Her head pounded and she wanted nothing more than some aspirin.

"I'll be right back."

She looked up weakly, "And I'll be here." She patted the trash can, "Puking my guts out." The guy's lip titled up in a slight smirk, but was gone as soon as she saw it. He walked out of the room, leaving her alone. She closed her eyes, feeling her stomach start to settle, but she still felt weak and a little disoriented.

"Here." The British guy held out some aspirin and a glass of water.

She took the offering, "Thank you." It was after she swallowed the pills that she noticed the other people in the room. She recognized the two girls from earlier and an unfamiliar women. They all looked at her, _"Who died?"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"You did." The older women said.

Aurelia blinked, she _must_ have not heard correctly, "Excuse me?"

"You did." The blonde girl said, in the same tone parents used when they told their kids that their dog ran away. "You died."

_Is this Heaven? If it is, I'm extremely disappointed, it's nothing like I pictured. And where's God?_ "I don't, feel dead."

The pretty brunette explained, "Your not dead. You _died_."

"So this is Heaven? It's nothing like I pictured." She glanced at the British guy, "Except for him." That got small smiles from everyone.

"This is not Heaven and your still alive." She looked at them in confusion.

"Believe me. I know this sounds crazy, but your in danger."

"In danger? From what?" She asked disbelievingly.

"The Order, a group of assassins, want you dead."

Aurelia raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why would assassins want _me_, dead?"

"Folklore predicts a 'Uniter', a Mai born with nine lives, is the only one who will be able to end the Mai-Human war and restore balance between the two races. You are the Uniter." Said the older women.

"_Mai?_"

"The Mai are an ancient race of supernatural beings, the human offspring of the Ancient Egyptian cat goddess, Bastet."

"Your saying I'm some demi-god savior?" _She took their silence as a yes. Okay, it's official. These people are bat shit crazy._ She put the trash can down, then slowly rose on shaky legs, aware of all their eyes on her. The British guy moved to help her, but she shook her head and shrugged him off. She pointed her toes and bent her knees. They worked. Barely. 'Well this was ... fun. No need to show me to the door, I'll show myself out." She made a move to leave but the British guy stepped in front of her.

"Didn't you listen to a word we said? Your in danger." He glared at her with anger, causing her own to rise to the surface.

"Do you have any common sense? I wake up in a unfamiliar place with strangers and no memory of how I got here. And then you all start sprouting stuff, that sounds like it came out of a _Stephenie Meyer_ novel. I don't know you. I don't trust you. And I sure as hell don't believe you." And with those parting words, Aurelia raced out of the apartment, like she was running for her life. And maybe she was.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Aurelia stopped running when she felt she was a safe distance from the apartment building, she checked behind her to make sure none of them were following. _Maybe she should call her parents to come and pick her up, it was late and who knew if those people would come after her again. If they really believed they were demi-gods, who knew what they were capable of._ She felt around in her pocket for her phone, but she couldn't find it. _Damn it! Those freaks probably had it, and her new clothes._ She pouted, tonight wasn't turning out like she had planned at all. She actually wished she could of went to that stupid party Alexa and Bianca had begged her to attend. Which she would have to apologize a thousand times for missing. She sighed, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened.

**~x~**

Chloe entered her home with a sigh, the new Uniter, _and they still didn't know her name_, took the news exactly like Chloe did. _Not good._ Valentina had ordered Jasmine to follow the girl after she ran out of the building, and to make sure to keep in the shadows until she came to them and asked for help. Chloe wanted to do more, the Order already knew of her existence and succeed in killing her once. But Valentina said there was nothing they could do but watch over her until she came to terms with the truth. She just prayed to whoever would listen that the new Uniter made better choices then she did.

**~x~**

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" She called as soon as she walked in her front door, "Chase? Aiden?" There was no answer. She was relieved no one was home, she didn't feel like explaining why she walked home or why she didn't have her cell phone. After getting dressed in her pyjamas, Aurelia entered the bathroom to brush her teeth, lightly humming a tune to herself. She spit the remains of her tooth paste in the sink and put down her brush. She moved to the door but something in the mirror caught her eye, looking at her reflection she noticed a red scar on her neck. She lightly applied pressure to it, "Hm, I wonder how I got that?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Aurelia spun her combination 24, 10, 21 and opened her locker moving the books from her backpack into the locker. The day after, _whatever the hell that was_, she called Alexa and Bianca from her home phone and apologized for standing them up, claiming Aiden's babysitter had to cancel at the last minute and she had to stay home. They bought it. _Thank god._ She didn't feel like having to go through another lecture about being unsocial. Then she took a cab to Urban Outfitters to pick up her car, extra aware of her surroundings, she didn't want to make it a habit of waking up in strange places. Later Aurelia, Alexa and Bianca, had a Supernatural marathon at Bianca's. They had such a fun time hanging out, it was just like old times, _before..._ She internally shook her head stopping her thoughts from heading down that painful road. Aurelia pulled the things she needed for first, second and third period and closed her locker. She strolled down the hall in her gray sweater, light blue ripped jeans and dark gray heels, on her way to History class when she noticed a familiar face and halted in her tracks. The strawberry blonde from the cat cult. _Was she stalking her? Were they going to try something here? More importantly what should she do?_ The girl must of felt Aurelia's gaze on her because she turned and looked right at her. Recognition crossed her face and she made a move towards her, Aurelia gripped her books tighter and continued on her way to class.

"Hey! Wait." The girl called, falling into step with her, "I know what happened is a lot to take in, and I don't blame you for not believing us, but everything we said is true. Your not normal."

Aurelia stopped walking. The girl stopped walking when she realized Aurelia wasn't following and turned to look back at her. "_I'm._ Not normal? Do you even hear yourself?"

"I know how it sounds-"

"Really? And yet you haven't shown me any proof that what you said is true. So until then. Stay the _hell_ away from me." She said walking away.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

After the run in with the crazy strawberry blonde, Aurelia wanted nothing more then the day to be over so she could go home, but with her luck the day went agonizingly slow. So after her last class she hurriedly made her way to her locker to deposit her stuff and get the hell out of there, she was slipping on her jacket when her friends called out to her.

"Hey." Alexa smiled, "Where are you going?"

"Home." She shut her locker and turned to face them, her purse hanging loosely on her shoulder.

"No your not." Bianca narrowed her eyes, "Cheerleading tryouts are today. Remember?"

Aurelia pursed her lips, "Right."

"Lia," Alexa sighed, "we've been talking about this since Junior High."

"You make it sound as if it was a lifetime ago, when it was just last year."

"Just try out. You might not even make the team." Bianca suggested.

"And if I do?"

"You'll worry about it then."

She bit her lip, she really wanted to go home and not risk a run in with the crazy cat clan, she's been tense all day. But, cheerleading could prove a healthy distraction. "Fine." She said dramatically. Her friends squealed and she playfully rolled her eyes as she let them drag her to the locker room.

**~x~**

Aurelia stood on the football field with Bianca and Alexa stretching, glancing around at the competition when she spotted the blonde from this morning. Clenching her fists, "Hey, I'll be right back. I need to talk to someone." Bianca looked up from her stretching and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "This isn't some trick so I can bail. It will only take a minute."

"Okay but the clock's ticking." Alexa pointed her finger playfully. Aurelia smiled and made her way over to her stalker, who was talking to a tiny brunette.

"What the hell is your problem?" Okay not what she had planed on saying but when she was angry her mouth had no filter. Both girls stopped their conversation and looked at her.

"Trying out for the squad." Answered the brunette.

"Not you. Her." She pointed to the blonde.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"By stalking me?"

"Your in danger!"

"From you."

"We mean you no harm." The blonde stepped forward.

"No you just want me to save you."

When it was obvious the girl wasn't going to say more she shook her head and rejoined her friends.

"Well she was delightful." Amy said when Aurelia was gone.

"She's going through a lot. She'll come around." Amy gave her a look. "She'll come around." _She hoped._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Aurelia's breathing was heavy by the time the tryouts were over, but the tension and anger she had built up earlier was gone. Despite her previous thoughts she had fun and forgot all about the crazy cat clan. "Great job everyone. You all did a fantastic job. The results will be posted up tomorrow. Have a goodnight." The cheer captain, Jessica said.

"That was fun." Alexa beamed as they entered the locker room.

"Yeah," She nodded pulling her hair of it's ponytail, she smiled, "It _actually_ was."

"Is that an actual smile?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved Bianca, "Shut up." Aurelia stopped in front of her locker and graped her clothes and a towel, "I'm going to hit the showers before heading home. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay. See ya."

"See you tomorrow."

**~x~**

She was the last one in the locker room when she was done with her shower, most people would be creeped out or sacred to be alone at school, but Aurelia preferred the solitude, it was her sister who was a people person. Grabbing her stuff she exited the locker room only to find the British guy leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for her. And just like that all the anger came rushing back, straighting her back she walked up to him, leaving only an inch of space between them, "So what, you guys are talking shifts stalking me?"

He smirked, "Your stubborn. More stubborn than..." He trailed off.

"More stubborn than who?"

He stood up, causing her to back up, "No one." It was like a light switch, all the emotion disappeared and his face became blank. "You know it would be easier if you just accepted it."

She crossed her arms, "I'm not accepting anything."

He shook his head, "Of course not."

"Well now that we understand each other." She spun on her heel, walking towards the parking lot.

"You know you did pretty great out there." He fell into step with her.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking, "You were watching too?"

"I was," He hummed. "You must have a lot of experience."

"I don't have an experience." They reached her car and she fished out her keys, unlocking it.

"You know the Mai are known for their speed, stamina and agility."

She opened her door, "I'm not _Mai_. I'm human."

"Your not _human_. Your Mai."

Aurelia saw red, turning around she gripped him by the throat and hissed, "**I AM HUMAN**!" He struggled to breath, but it was when she saw the blood trickle down his neck that she released him. He fell to the ground. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept apologizing.

He held his neck, "It's okay."

She looked up, "No it's not." He glanced at her hands and she followed his gaze. There were claws where her nails had been. White and sharp and curved and beautiful, just like a cat's. Aurelia raised one hand and looked at it, trying to will them back. Out the corner of her eye she saw him stand up, but her focus was on the claws sticking out of her hand. She bent her knuckles. They seemed to spring right from the bone, strong and sturdy as an extension of her hand, They didn't bend when she touched them, and the tips were razor sharp. _Sslt_. With the slightest of noises, the claws disappeared back into her hand. She gasped.

"Aurelia." He reached out to her, concern coloring his voice.

She pressed her back against her car, "No! This is all your fault." His faced dropped. She slipped inside her car, and she was aware of the fact that he let her. Starting the engine she peeled out of the school parking lot.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Aurelia pulled her green KIA Sorento into a park in front of her house and killed the engine. Her hands that rested on the steering wheel were sweaty and shaking, her heart was beating erratically. _This couldn't be happening. This isn't real. This is all a dream, a horrible dream and she was going to wake up. Suddenly it felt like all the oxygen left the room. _She felt her chest tighten and her mouth go dry as her breathing became shallow. Her stomach churned and she clenched her hands on the wheel. She was having a panic attack. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath imagining the air entering and leaving her lungs. She repeated the process several times. Slowly she felt her muscles unclench and her breathing even out. She stayed like that for a few minutes before she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and went inside. She began the trudge upstairs, but her mom's voice stopped her.

"Hey kid!" Her mom was sunlight personified with her golden curls and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt, a southwest cardigan sweater, black pants and gray boots.

"Hey mom." She smiled

"How was tryouts? Did you make the team?"

"Tryouts were fun." She shifted her weight to her other foot, "And I won't know if I made the team until tomorrow."

"Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed," her mom smiled. "Why don't you put your stuff away, dinners done."

"Actually could you just save me some? I'm really exhausted. I think I'm just gonna crash."

Her mother narrowed her eyes in concern, Aurelia tried not to fidgeted as her mom study her. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened. I'm just really tired. Honest." Her mom still looked unconvinced. Sighing she walked down the steps so she was standing directly in front of her mom. She placed her hand on her arm and looked directly in her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Okay."

Smiling she kissed her mom on the cheek and went to bed. When she was in her room she pulled her iPod out of her bag, kicking off her shoes she put in the earbuds and flopped down on her bed. Scrolling through her playlist she decided on 'Don't You Worry Child' by Swedish House Mafia. Aurelia lifted one hand and stared at it, remembering the claws that sprang from her hand. _What caused them to come out?_ Anger. She was angry. She tried to remember the rage she'd felt. _What was it that he said that set me off?_

_'Your not human. Your Mai.'_

But this time she didn't feel angry. She felt lost.

**~x~**

Alek silently crept into Aurelia's room through her window, he knew that he should stay hidden in the shadows, but he couldn't help and remember the broken look on her face. He walked over to where she laid in the middle of her big bed, her iPod encased in her hand, one ear bud in her ear and the other laying by her head. He noticed the tear streaks that lined her cheeks, he hadn't heard her cry, reaching out he was about to wipe away the tears but stopped himself. What the hell was he doing? About to repeat history. He barely knew this girl for five minutes and she was already weakening the walls he put up after Chloe broke his heart. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He would do his job, he would protect her with his life, but he wouldn't let himself care. He headed back towards the window, not sparing another glance at Aurelia before returning to the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry it's short I'm having writers block. I know where I want to go, I just don't know how to get there :) I also have a question and your opinions will help. How do you want Alek and Jasmine to act towards Aurelia? After all the stuff that has happened with Zane, Brian and Chloe their not the same people they were from the start of the show. But I want to keep them in character, so what do you want to see? Any ideas leave in your reviews. Thank you so much!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Aurein:** Thank you for your amazing review! You gave me some great ideas and a lot of things to think about, but this is an Alek/OC story, but I hope that doesn't stop you from reading :) I really liked your idea of Chloe and Aurelia having some sibling rivalry, and including Mimi (And yes I do watch the Fosters, a great show) and yes I want to bring Zane back, just not sure yet how.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"Aurelia, wake up. Wake up." The gruff voice of her brother Chase, awakened her from slumber.

She groaned as he continued to shake her, "I'm up. I'm up."

"Didn't you hear your alarm going off? You need to hurry if you want to make it to school on time. You have ten minutes or I'm leaving without you." Chase said leaving her room. Aurelia rolled her eyes and threw off her covers heading over to her closet. She dressed in a black t-shirt, slipped into black jeans with a tan belt and stepped into tan knee high boots. She finished off her outfit with a black blazer. After she was dressed she ran a brush through her hair, not bothering to put on any makeup on and grabbed her backpack.

"Okay I'm ready." She called, as she descended the stairs, her brother waiting at the bottom. Though they were not related by blood they looked physically similar. They both had the same blue eyes and facial structure, the only difference was his hair was a few shades lighter than hers.

"With three minutes to spare." Chase smirked.

"Your driving?"

"Yep." He slid his arms into his leather jacket. It was his signature, he never went anywhere without it. Though she couldn't judge she has her fair share of leather jackets. One in every color almost. "So are you coming home with me or catching a ride with Bianca?"

"I'm gonna catch a ride. So you don't have to wait for me."

"Alright," Chase nodded, "Time to head to the salt mines."

Aurelia laughed, "Lead the way brother dearest."

**~x~**

Smiling she watched Alexa bounce up and down in uncontained excitement as they waited for Bianca to come back with the cheerleading results. Alexa was a sight to see with her dark hair and complexion, chocolate eyes and button nose. Though her looks were dark, her personality was anything but. She was a big ball of energy, exuberant, always living life to the fullest. Often Aurelia found herself wishing she could be more like that. As she watched Alexa she caught sight of the guy she accidentally attacked yesterday at his locker. She knew deep down she should go over and apologize, but she opted to just watching him letting her eyes casually take in his features. From his strong jawline to his broad muscular shoulders, to his lean legs and his firm ass.

"Alek Petrov."

"What?" She asked turning her attention to her best friend who was looking at her with a knowing smiling.

"The guy you were undressing with your eyes. His name is Alek."

Aurelia scoffed, "I was not undressing him." Alexa put her hand on her hip, clearly not buying it.

"I was not!" She denied.

"Hhm."

She sighed and bite her lip, it was obvious Alexa's was not going to let it go. And she was curious, this Alek and his friends knew a lot about her and she knew nothing about them. "So what's the DL?"

"But I thought you weren't-" Alexa teased playfully, smirking.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Came Bianca's husky voice joining the conversation.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Alexa countered with a smile, "He's a junior. Captain of the basketball team." She nudged Aurelia in the side, "Single."

"Damaged goods." Bianca interrupted her.

"He's not damaged goods, don't listen to her."

Aurelia shifted her weight and crossed her arms, "What do you mean damaged goods?" _Damn this new curious streak._

"He got his heart broken by Chloe King and hasn't been the same since."

"Well maybe he just needs to meet the right girl."

She rolled her eyes playfully at Alexa's suggestion before asking, "Chloe King wouldn't happen to be a tiny strawberry blonde would she?"

"Yeah," Bianca narrowed her eyes, "why?"

"No reason." She smiled brushing it off, "So did we make the team?"

**~x~**

"And we will be invited to all the best parties." Alexa happily listed all the perks of being a cheerleader as the three of them sat at their usual lunch table.

"Is that all?" Aurelia teased, which caused a fry to be thrown at her.

"Children please, behave." Bianca sipped her bottled water. Aurelia and Alexa shared a look before Aurelia threw the fry at the blonde haired beauty hitting her square in the face. Bianca's eyes were wide with astonishment causing her friends to erupt into a fit of giggles. Bianca picked up the fry and for a moment Aurelia thought she was going to through it at one of them and was greatly surprised when she shrugged and popped it into her mouth. Her and Alexa's giggles increased in volume and were joined by Bianca's laughter.

"What's so funny?" A familiar voice cut into their moment. _He just had to have the same lunch period,_Aurelia thought internally before locking eyes with Alek in a stare down. He smirked at her. _What the hell is he up to? _

"Oh, I just threw a fry at Lia, than she threw one at B, and it hit it right in the face, and now that I say it out loud it really wasn't that funny." Alexa babbled, oblivious to the tension surrounding the two Mai.

"I'm sure it was funny in a _'you had to be there'_ way." Alek said, not moving his gaze away from Aurelia.

"Yeah," Alexa smiled. "Please sit," she invited, gesturing to the empty seat beside Aurelia. _Please say no, please say no._

Alek's smirk widen, "I don't mind if I do." He strode over pulling out the chair and dropped down. He was even arrogant enough to throw a shoulder around the back of her chair. _Well at least she won the staring contest. _

"Why are you sitting with us?" Bianca asked, her pretty blue eyes narrowed.

"Bianca!" Alexa scowled, but Alek waved it off.

"Do I need a reason to eat lunch with the prettiest girls in Marina High?" Alexa blushed and giggled, Bianca continued to glare and she just sat in her chair wishing for lunch to be over. "So I heard you three made the cheerleading squad, congrats. If you didn't know I'm the captain of the basketball team-"

"Your tone implies we should care?" she heard Bianca mutter, causing her to smirk as she picked at her salad absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, I know I was just telling Lia that when she asked me about you." She stiffened in her seat as the words came out of her best friends mouth.

Alek turned to look at her smugly, "You asked about me?"

"No." She replied not looking up, but stabbed harder at her salad.

"Yes." Her head snapped up and she glared at Alexa, who only smirked in response. "She did."

"Well I'm flattered Re."

She grimaced at the nickname. "I'm sure you are." She could feel her claws come out. Literally. She dug them into her palms to keep from lashing out. The last thing she need was a repeat of yesterday, in front of the whole cafeteria.

"You know there's a party next Friday, after the basketball game. Would you be my date?"

She opened her mouth to responded but her friends beat her to it.

"Yes." "No." Alexa and Bianca glanced at each and had their own little stare down before Alexa answered. "She'll be there."

"Then it's a date." Alek's arm squeezed her shoulders and she digged her nails deeper into her palms. "Are you gonna eat that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A few questions. Do you want me to bring Mimi back? Do you want Chloe to still have nine lives and her empathy? And do you want Alek to act cocky like in this chapter or like Derek in teen wolf guarded and stuff? There's also a poll on my profile, please vote.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** From now on I'm shorting Alexa (My OC's friend) to Lexi. There's too many names that began with A and I don't want it to get confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven <strong>

"You what!?" Amy screeched her voice so shrill and harsh it nearly caused the Mai to cover their ears. School had long since ended and the five of them sat at one of the tables in the coffee shop across from Chloe's work. The tension from last year still hung thick in the air and was felt by all.

Alek rolled his eyes at Amy's dramatics, he felt like he was on trial. "For the last bloody time, I asked her out."

Chloe rubbed her temples, "You shouldn't of done that."

He didn't understand why it was such a big deal. They needed to get closer to her and this was their way in. Couldn't they just be thankful? "And why not?"

"We have to get her to trust us. To come to us for help on her own terms. You think I like sitting back and doing nothing? I don't."

Alek scoffed.

"I think what Chloe meant was," Paul spoke up, "you cornered her. A-a-and isn't it dangerous to corner a f-f-frightened animal?" He stuttered as Alek turned his gaze on to him.

"Yeah." Amy agreed squeezing Paul's shoulder, "What if she does something drastic now and it costs her another life?"

"She won't."

"How can you be so sure? We don't know her. We don't know what she's capable of." Amy pointed out.

"She's the Uniter. She's not going-"

"I did." Chloe whispered cutting off Alek.

"She's not you." Alek snapped defensively.

Chloe flinched at his angry glare and looked down at the coffee in her hands.

"Enough." Jasmine commanded, standing up from her seat. "This is not about your issues with each other. This is about protecting Aurelia and we can't do that if you two are constantly at each others throats."

Alek sighed and closed his eyes, breathing deeply he reigned in his anger. "Jasmine is right. I'm sorry." He knew sooner or later he and Chloe would have to make amends but right now their problems weren't important. The fate of all the Mai rested on Aurelia's shoulders and in extension them.

"It's okay."

He noticed Chloe's reply was said meekly and he felt his heart sag in guilt. But she wasn't their top priority anymore. "So what do we do?"

Jasmine sat back down in her seat, "We have to find a way to build her trust."

"Which is going to be hard considering she's a year below us." Paul sipped his coffee unaware of the glares he was getting from the Mai.

"Well," Amy began, "she just made the cheerleading squad. As did Chloe and I."

Jasmine nodded, "Okay. Try and get closer and befriend her. Don't try and force her into anything. She's impulsive, so we need to be extra careful." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**~x~**

When Alek got to his locker the next day he was surprised to see Aurelia leaning against it. "Well what do I owe the pleasure of your presence this morning, Re."

Aurelia rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the lockers, "Please, there is nothing pleasurable about this and don't call me Re."

"Why not Re?" He smirked as he spun the combination and opened his locker, forcing his books inside.

She took a deep breath, "Can you be serious for like five seconds?"

"I can."

"Will you?" Closing his locker he turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. Don't answer that. I'm not going to the after party with you."

"Ok, so I'll meet you there." Alek smirked and began walking to class, well aware of Aurelia at his heels.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"No." She grabbed his forearm breaking his stride, "I'm not going to the party with you. I am not meeting you there. And I am not leaving with you. I'm going to hang with my friends. Your going to hang with your friends, though I don't know how you could have any, "Alek opened his mouth to respond but she continued with her rant. "Neither of us will acknowledge the other's presence. Okay?"

Alek took a step closer to her and Aurelia knew he was purposely trying to make her uncomfortable. But instead of taking a step back like she wanted she titled her head so she could look him in the eyes. "How about we make this interesting?"

"And how would we do that?"

"You go to the party with me-" She opened her mouth to retort but he put a hand up stopping her. "Just hear me out." She sighed and crossed her arms looking at him to continue. "We go to the party together and if you can control yourself from shifting like you did in lunch yesterday. Yes I knew your claws came out." He added at the look she gave him and took another step closer and this time she took a step back. "If you can make one night with me without shifting, we'll leave you alone."

She narrowed her eyes at him debating whether or not he was being sincere, "Just like that?"

He spread out his arms, "Just like that."

"And if I lose?"

He smirked and she knew she wasn't going to like his answer. "If you lose you have to let us train you."

"Define train?"

"Teach you how to use and control your new abilities."

"Okay."

Alek blinked in surprise, "Okay? I thought you would've put up more of a fight."

She laughed shifting her weight, "Why would I do that when I know I'm going to win."

"Pride comes before a fall, Re." He warned amusement in his tone.

**~x~**

She was doodling in the margin of her notebook when the slamming of books on the desk next to her made her jump. She looked up into her friends blue eyes that were always so warm but today were cold. She opened her mouth to ask Bianca what had her so pissed but was interrupted.

"You can't go out with Alek." Bianca said.

She narrowed her eyes at her friends command, there was no secret that Bianca was bossy and demanding. At first meeting she comes off as a bitch, sometimes even Lexi and her would teasing call her the ice queen. But underneath all that she has a sensitive and loving nature. So when Aurelia stared at the emotionless face of her best friend she knew something wasn't right. This was extreme, even for Bianca. "Well it's not like Lexi gave me much of a choice. Anyways why do you care? Do you like Alek?"

Bianca scoffed and slid into the seat beside Aurelia, "Please. As if Alek could meet my standards."

It was Aurelia's turn to scoff, "No man can meet your standards."

"Ha ha ha."

Their teacher's voice interrupted their conversation, "I am handing out a worksheet. You have twenty minutes to finish it. When you receive one pair off."

Aurelia took the papers from the student in front of her, leaving one for herself and passed on the rest. "So if you don't like him why don't you want me to go out with him?"

"There's something not right about him." Bianca elegantly wrote her name on the top of her worksheet.

She glared at her own handwriting, it looked like chicken scratch."Yeah, he's an ass." Bianca snorted. "Yeah that's attractive."

Bianca ignored her, "You said it yourself you don't like him, so why don't you cancel the date?"

_Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's the only way I can get him and his band of freaks off my back. But she couldn't tell Bianca that, not without going into detail._ "He's the captain of the basketball team." She said it like it was obvious, "He could ruin my reputation before I create one. I don't want to be one of those people whose high school years were hell. Their suppose to be the best years of our lives." They fell into silence, filling out the worksheet Ms. Reed gave them.

Aurelia sighed, "Look, it's just one date. Not a death sentence. It'll be over before we know it."

"Just be careful."

She nodded, confused by the amount of emotion in her friend's voice. "Of course."

**~x~**

Friday night came quickly and Aurelia was dressed in her skimpy little cheerleading uniform, pom poms in hand cheering as her school's basketball players came out. As her eyes scanned the bleachers she noticed the other two Mai she met the night she _'died'_. She could feel the tips of her claws peek out at the thought that they were here because of her, but she forced them back in. _Relax_ she mentally told herself _you only have to deal with them for one more night and then they'll leave you alone. You need to be in control. You are in control. _

Lexi nudging her shoulder knocked her out of her thoughts, "Chase's next."

She smiled and turned her attention to her brother who came bounding out with a wide smile on his face. "Go Chase!" She could hear her family echo her from their place in the stands. Chase waved at them and winked at her before he joined his teammates. Which unfortunately included Alek who was looking at her with an odd expression. She just smirked in response, "Go Vikings!"

**~X~**

"I thought our basketball team was suppose to be good." Lexi whispered as they watched the game.

"They are. We're only losing because Alek isn't being a team player." Bianca picked at her manicured nails, "Sure you still want to go out with him?"

Ignoring Bianca's slur she ran her hands through her hair as she watched Alek isolate her brother yet again. It was taking every ounce of self control she had to keep the claws from coming out. _Ha, claws, cat pun_. She glanced over at Chloe who was looking at the pretty Hispanic girl, who was watching Aurelia. She pursed her lips as an a idea formed in her head. She threw a smirk at the brunette before she leaned over Lexi, "Hey Jessica. Maybe our team needs some encouragement."

The cheer captain smiled brightly, "I think your right. Okay ladies, let's cheer on our team." The squad rose from their seats with pom poms in hand and started to cheer.

Taking a deep breath Aurelia braced herself for what she was about to do, "Go Alek!" She cheered gaining his attention. She felt Bianca's gaze on her, but she ignored it as she forced a smile on her face, "Go Alek!" She cheered louder hoping he'd get the hint and start to play right. He smirked at her before chasing after his teammates. Hopefully she didn't just make things worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So sorry it took so long, but did you guys hear that they released the script for TNLOCK movie they were going to make but never did. If not go check it out! Maybe if there's enough positive feedback they'll make it into a movie! Anyways if you have any suggestions on how Aurelia should die next (not that she will be dieing anytime soon) leave it in a message or a review :)


End file.
